


Don't Leave Me

by WrapUpMyBones



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Prison, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Murder, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ihavenocluewhatimactuallydoingsendhelp, joshler - Freeform, more like sorta inspired by heathens but also not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrapUpMyBones/pseuds/WrapUpMyBones
Summary: there was blood. so much blood i didn't know where it was coming from or if it would ever stop.i was shaking him yelling at him to get up, that the joke he's playing isn't funny. but he isn't listening."josh please, i'm sorry. i'm so sorry."





	1. guilty.

[ ~~ _you're the judge oh no set me free_~~ ]

 

  
the doctor sat right in front of him. her legs were crossed like a parent disciplining their child.

"do you know what happened tyler?" she asks the thin framed boy who had his legs up on the chair, a hiding child. the orange jump suit only making him look smaller.  
he shrugs not giving trust but how could he after all that has happened.

"could you tell me about it?" nice, soft, kind but nothing like josh's voice.

"i don't know to be honest. one day i was touring and writing music and hanging out with josh. now." he trails off a bit not wanting to speak. tears rushing to his eyes like soldiers to battle.

"n-now i'm here." he says tucking his head back into his legs. more hiding.  
"what about the trial? what happened in there?" the councilor fixes her glasses and pulls softly at her royal blue skirt.  
"again i don't really know. i don't know anything." he's still barely above a whisper.  
"but you were there, when the judge gave you your sentence, and when the witness came to stand, and when you pleaded guilty."  
"it was like was swimming under water and so many people are above me screaming at me to get out but i can't something had wrapped its self around me holding me by the waist. the dark thing pulllllling me.  
drowning me,  
silencing me,  
killing me."

the tears finally flow over. jumping off his noes and landing on his clothes and lips.  
"tyler," she nods disapprovingly, "we talked about this 'dark thing' it's not real. have you been taking the meds i've prescribed you?" she leans forward, concerned? maybe. maybe not.  
"ha" he laughs, it's a fake one it's a dark one.  
"yeah," he pauses, "i've been taking them. all you doctors want me to stuff my head with drugs until i can't think for myself. until you have to feed and change me because all i can do on my own is breath and droll. and i'll take the meds until i'm frozen in my chair and i can hear the nurses talk about how much they can't wait to see me die and i'll be thinking the same! that i can't wait to  
die!"  
the whisper has evolved into screaming.  
"calm down, tyler. don't make me get the guards." it's a threat she'll stick to. tyler knows this, but some part of him wants to push the limit. he heard once from the other inmates that the guards will beat you if you cause enough trouble. tyler wants to be beaten. beaten half to death and left out for the crows to pick from his bones.

he calms down anyway. his face does but as they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. and his eyes are full of torment. tears still falling.  
"i think i have the answer." he finally speaks out tearing the blanket of silence.  
"the answer to what?"  
"to what ever was going on, i really do. it's like the answer everyone needs is on the tip of my tongue, only to slip away into nothing. maybe i have the answer." the whispering is back in full force.  
"but that's just maybe," she leans back grabbing something that tyler can't see,"i'm proud of you for pleading guilty.  
tyler says nothing.  
the woman writes something on her paper and says,  
"i'll see you tomorrow, tyler." she gets up but not before tyler says what he always says at the end of their sessions.  
"when can i see josh?"  
it's her turn to say nothing. she leaves shutting the door quietly tyler's crying following her out into the hallway.


	2. rotten.

[ _haven't you taken a enough from me won't you torture someone else's sleep_ ]

the clock said it was 1:29 am.  
who knew what time it was tyler certainly didn't. all the clocks seemed to be wrong like the prison guards wanted everyone to go crazy, itching for a piece of the outside world. in the cafeteria it was two hours ahead while every other clock in here was thirteen minutes off from each other.  
the only reason why he knew that is because he kept track of the time when he first got here. but he had forgotten which clock was closest to the real time after staring at fake time and living it.

the steady foot steps relaxed tyler, he hates that. they sounded like a steady heart beat that would never stop.  
at one point it probably would.  
pounding hearts can just stop.  
it can just quit and give up on the person that depends on it.

his eyes lids fall down like heavy anvils. if you listen close enough you could hear them shutting like deaths door.  
oh the horrors laying behind it.

 _it was screaming that woke him. it shook the bed demanding that he get up. so he pushes up starting to float. someone obviously turned off the gravity, but they wrapped a chain around his ankle to keep him as they wanted, trapped._  
_drums._  
_that's the sound that flows outside of his cell, and surprisingly someone turns the gravity back on._  
_that doesn't stop the chain from tightening around him. making sure tyler knows who's in charge. that doesn't stop him from leaving his cell the chain stretching, miles long. red lighting his way._  
_the soft drum beat calls his name, it longs for him, like a lover. he follows it a sailor following a siren's song. it's so beautiful. he thinks._  
_the prison hallway came to an end breaking off into a different hallway. the drumming go louder._  
_'do you hear my pain?' it asks tyler but he just nods. only wanting to see what it held for him._  
_hallway stretching becoming longer._  
_but the beat getting louder feeling closer. the ache of being so far away from it to much for him to bare. running, his feet pick up the pace trying to catch up to it. not wanting to let it go._  
_'tyler!' someone yelled trying to pull him from the drum beat._  
_he moves faster._  
_going._  
_going._  
_until the hallways ends._  
_a door meeting him as a hello._  
_the answer on the other side._  
_the handle glowing, tyler grabbing it pulling hard._

 _josh sits. drumming like he is supposed to. his eyes only letting white show through, something dark forcing him to drum. dark smoke wrapping around him._  
_tyler frozen scared of going near, wanting to save josh but the dark_ **_thing_ ** _its yellow eyes dug into tyler._  
_'you'll both stay here with me.' it whispered voice deep as the darkest water._  
_moving onto josh taking over his body making him drum harder. josh's arms bleeding and red._  
_'h-help' he says to tyler softly blood slipping out of his mouth, flowing over his chapped lips._  
_the dark thing laughs as a child would._  
_'i'll see you soon, my lovely.'_

gasping for air tyler reaches out for someone. a guard snickering at him.  
"what had a nightmare? do you want me to call your mommy?"  
tyler just lays back down trying not to think about josh.


	3. scared.

[ _you don't know my brain the way you know my name, you don't know my heart the way you know my face._ ]

time moves on and the guards making the whole prison go down to breakfast.  
forcing tyler forward and smacking at him if he's pushed out of line.  
by the time he gets down to the cafeteria he'll have red arms and if he falls down the guards have the right to beat him.

tyler is always alone. it's not like he can easily make friends though, he could try the age old ice breaker 'what did you do to get you thrown in hell?' but he didn't want the question to be asked back. so he stays quiet and eats what's supposed to be food. today they are surviving brown goop with chunks of maybe potatoes and questionable meat. tyler grabs his styrofoam tray and follows the line of orange.  
his food is thrown onto his plate without a care and he sits down at an empty table.

half way through his meal someone in orange quietly sits in front of him. he was thinking about the dream he had last night and hadn't even noticed that someone came close to his table.  
he just looks up trying not to cause any trouble. to his surprise it's a woman.  
"i know what your thinking." she says at the sight of his shocked face. "blonde and short, it doesn't match my complexion i know but who cares. right?" she did have her hair very short and bleach blonde.

tyler continues on with his meal scared that this is a game created by the guards.  
"the guards didn't set this up." the girl says as if reading tyler's thoughts, "i'm in the next building. it's for women, i sneak over her pretty often. it's really simple once you know people."  
he looks up slowly and she cracks a smile.

"you're a bit famous around here did you know that?" she says after they sit in silence for a few minutes.  
he shakes his head.  
he doesn't, hasn't spoken to anyone who wasn't the therapist.  
"yeah i mean you are the guy who is always sort of sulking." she holds up her hands in defense when tyler gives her a hard look. "not that silent and sulking is bad...but it does freak some people out."  
well what did she want from him? for him to get up and dance around that he had ended up in prison. that this whole experience has been amazing and that he'd love to stay forever.

he continues to look at her with bored eyes a storm swirling inside his stomach.  
"i'm not sulking." words tumble from his lips.  
"ah, the blue boy speaks." the girl looks at him a spark in her eyes, a laughing tone, careless.  
"if you need anything tell me next time i'm here. the guards are just about to take me back over. so i'll see you later, tyler."  
the girl swings her legs over the bench and walks away.  
leaving tyler alone  
once again.


	4. loss.

[ _a stranger's back is all i see he's only a few feet in front of me and i'll look left and right sometimes but i'll fall in line no one looks up anymore cause you might get a raindrop in your eye and heaven forbid they see you cry_ ]

the day pressed on. the stench of sweat filled the hallways. grunts and groans  
tyler could smell the disgusting human odor as he walked out to the yard following the rest of the prison.  
he kept his head down to afraid to look anyone in the eyes. he stands alone ready for this to be over. a glimpse of yellow hair filters in and out of his vision. along with a tattoo. tyler's eyes snap to where he is standing. a hat covering most of his yellow hair, but the tree tattoo is so clear it makes tyler want to cry. josh was just standing there facing away from tyler, a sore thumb nonetheless, he's standing there as if looking for tyler.  
hope swells within him, the hope that josh is coming to save him. that he is cleared and josh is here to give him the news, to take him away and never let go again.

"josh." he whispers, he moves pushing off the wall moving through the crowd of men. his heart beating in his ears.

"josh." he says a bit louder, receiving a few glances in his direction but that doesn't stop him from picking up his pace. almost running and pushing people down, multiple men yelling at him to watch it but he is on a mission.

the yellow haired man disappeared, leaving tyler filled with sorrow and loss all over again. as if losing josh the first time wasn't hard enough. now something or someone is watching him suffer. but just for a second even when tyler is no longer hoping to see josh one more time, he swears that he could smell josh's cologne.


	5. gone.

[ _i'm the son of all i've done imposter been fostered then my new father drained my dirty blood_ ]

he walks into the nicest room in the prison and takes a seat. the counselor is looking through her desk most likely looking for his file. she takes a quick glance at tyler, "hello, how are we doing today?" she asks cheerfully. tyler shakes his head looking down at his lap wanting the floor to open up and eat him.

the doctor finally finds what she is looking for and starts writing, "i need an answer sweetheart." her voice makes tyler feel sick, he lifts his head. "i saw josh today."

"oh," she goes back to her notebook "have you been taking the medicine, i know you don't like it but it's for your own good." tyler hasn't been taking the medicine it hurts his head and causes him to be sick.  
"yes." he says nodding with as much conviction as possible. she sighs reading through his lies, "tyler you have to let me help you, we've been over this several times since you got here. i don't want to have to take drastic actions."  
maybe at one point in his life he would have listened to her, taken the medicine and tried to get though the situation but time changes people. the sorrow sits in his soul, anger living in his heart.  
there's no going back now.  
"tyler," the doctor speaks once again very softly as if afraid that her words would break tyler, "josh is dead. you know that."

her words struck tyler, he would have been ok with anything anything but the words she spoke.

_lies._

  
"you're lying, he's not dead." he growls the anger coming back to life, "you take that back right now!"  
she doesn't move, she only looks him in the eyes. that doesn't deter him as he stands up and leans forward towards the doctor who is showing no fear.  
"take that back or i'll tear the skin from your bones." he hisses, something dark taking over.  
"you need to learn to except the truth, josh isn't coming back you killed him."  
tyler shook his head.  
"no no no no i didn't! i love him!" she looked at tyler with pity in her eyes. before she could even open her mouth tyler snapped. running forward he grabs her by the throat, squeezing wanting every last lie to fall from her lips.  
"i love him!" he screams at her. her face turning red and her hands slowly stop fighting. until tyler let's her go.

her heavy breathing filling the room.  
"guards!" she yells horsely, rubbing her throat. they bust into the room grabbing tyler pulling him away from the doctor her neck sprouting red finger prints.  
tyler lets go knowing not to fight it anymore. the pain and heartache making him turn to dust, his head hangs low and his body falls over.  
the anger sets him free.  
"i'm sorry." he says not to the woman still fighting for air but to josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two updates in one day, look at me. hope everyone is doing well and loving trench.


End file.
